Edge of the Ocean
by jayne-190
Summary: Bones goes on a vacation to a warm weather resort and starts to realize how much she needs to be away from the Jeffersonian, at least for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

Premise: Bones is gifted a vacation to a warm weather locale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the characters nor do I own any of the rights to the title of the song that is used for the title. I don't claim any sort of rights fee.

A/N: Please let me know what you think; Booth will eventually make an appearence.

Edge of the Ocean ~ Chapter 1

She placed the ear buds in, hoping to drown out the talking of the people around her and allow her to escape to another world. Bones hadn't wanted to go on this vacation in the first place; she had wanted to go to the dig that was going on in Peru instead. But here she was sipping Mai Tai's and sitting on beach chairs that would be used by different people each day. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy going away; she did, but it was the nature of the vacation that wasn't she would consider ideal.

Despite the fact that she had tried to tell Booth that she wasn't at all interested in going on the vacation that he had given to her as a gift, she had basically been encouraged to take the vacation and to not argue with the gift; almost like her co-workers at the Jeffersonian had ganged up on her to make sure that she went. And so here she was at a vacation resort, wondering what to do at what seemed every turn. She hated just sitting; it wasn't in her nature to just sit and constantly felt the need to check up on her colleagues back home, but given that Ange and Cam had confiscated her cell phone and lap top prior to her boarding her plane, there was no way of getting in contact with them, other than spending a small fortune for just an hour of internet time.

This was to be time to rest and relax and not worry about what was going on back home, but no matter what she tried to do, she couldn't help but be bored by just sitting by the beach or the pool or in her room, doing basically what amounted to nothing, or what she considered to be nothing. While the music was soothing and was able to calm her nerves, she was starting to get a bit fidgety; she needed to be doing something and something tangible and something that used her skills as a forensic anthropologist and something that didn't involve the mind-numbing books that somehow her colleagues had downloaded to her Kindle that had been given to her the night before she had left for her "vacation" and that she had promised not to touch until she had gotten to the resort that had been chosen for her to stay at.

It was a beautiful gift, something she had been eyeing for sometime and something that would really help out with her work, especially since sometimes it was near to impossible to get her hands on the articles while she was out at a dig; internet access was at times spotty and would sometimes prevent her from being able to download the large articles that she like to read. But for whatever reason, she had resisted in getting one, preferring to have a highlighter and a pen so that she could either highlight things that she felt were important or write notes on the sides of the articles that pertained to the article that she was reading. While there were several items that she could download from a Kindle, it wasn't really worth the time and effort to write down things that may be important on a separate piece of paper.

She scanned through the titles that had been put on the device for her; they weren't exactly ones that she would have chosen herself, but she understood the intent. She was supposed to relax and not think about work; not think of decaying bones or murder victims or informing loved ones of the demise of somebody they loved. She was clearly meant to take a break from it all and not really think and for the past day or so, she hadn't really thought the way that she normally thought. While she had done it before, it had always been done with others around her, not while she was on her own. Clearly she needed to know how to entertain herself, without resorting to her anthropological instincts, which sometimes seemed second nature to her at times.

Bones picked one of the books and started to read it. It wasn't too hard to read and quite enjoyable and took her mind off for a bit, allowing her to escape into a world that she didn't know nor one that she cared to enter. The music seemed to also help her concentrate on the seemingly meaningless words that were on the Kindle and envelope her. Occasionally she could feel a soft breeze coming from off the water, letting her know of where she was at the moment and the fact that she hadn't had anything to eat for sometime, didn't seem to bother her; the book allowed her to just escape, even if it was for a moment in time and possibly allow her to think of things that seemed trivial to her. For however a brief moment, she was truly beginning to think that her colleagues had the right idea in sending her off on a vacation, even if at the time she believed it to be a ridiculous idea at time.

Losing herself in the book, she started to lose track of time, something that she rarely, if ever did, back home; everything in her life back in D.C. was on a schedule: when to be at the lab, when to be at a site, when to be back at the lab, when to be at home or in the office preparing for the next archeological dig or conference that she would either be presenting at or attending, when to be in bed so that she could be fully functional for the next day at work. The only way that she knew time was passing as she was reading her book, was when the playlist had finished playing and had to find a new one that would allow her to once again to drift into the words, however corny they were. While she did recognize that it did take a great deal of ability to put words together in such a way that they conveyed what the author's intent was for the work, she knew that this type of reading was not meant for serious study of any sort. If she had a copy of something like Anna Karenina or War and Peace or something that she would consider appropriate literature, she would probably be analyzing for its historical importance and probably the usage of the words that were used by the author and their origins. While she could be found frequently be found to explain the archeological and historical importance of pulp fiction, now wasn't the time; now was the time to relax and not try to think why men and women alike found themselves engrossed in books that really didn't have any sort of literary value, or at least what she considered to be literary value.


	2. Chapter 2

Premise: Bones is gifted a vacation to a warm weather locale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this piece; I only am using them for entertainment purposes and don't intend to profit off of them.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I really appreciate them and please keep them coming, the more the better!

A/N #2: The story will alternate between Booth and Bones' point of view and so for the time being, the chapters will alternate between the two of them, until such time I feel that I will have to alternate between the two of them within a chapter.

Edge of the Ocean ~ Chapter 2

He could feel the heaviness of the heat hit him as he disembarked the plane and headed into the airport; while he had expected there to be a tropical feel once he had gotten off, he hadn't expected to feel the intensity of the heat. It didn't exactly help that he was in clothing that he had put on this morning, even though the clothing was fairly light and he could feel the nip in the late-winter air. Why he was doing this he didn't know why; he knew that Bones wouldn't be in any danger and that Cam and Ange had done everything in their power to make sure that he didn't head down to the airport this morning, including calling his boss at the FBI to make sure that he was assigned a case late enough yesterday that he would not be on the first plane headed down in the morning.

The plane ride had been pleasant enough and not exactly eventful, which made it a good ride down, but the fact that he had been stuck in the middle of a row had made it mildly uncomfortable for him; it didn't help that he had booked the trip at the last moment and that he had gotten to the airport at the latest possible moment, making sure that he was stuck in the middle of the 3-seat row.

What had possessed Cam and Ange to take Bones' cell phone and laptop before Bones had left for her vacation, he didn't know, but he supposed it was to get Brennan away from her work and let her know that it was okay to just relax. But whatever the case, Booth knew that Bones would have work on the brain, whether or not she had access to her cell phone or her laptop; she would probably hijack the hotel computer and try to gain access to the Jeffersonian.

After standing in line for customs, for what seemed to be a long time, he was able to get the outside of the airport, where a lineup of taxis was waiting for the disembarking passengers; for once he was glad that he had brought only a small suitcase with him because he knew that once he had gotten to the hotel he wasn't exactly going to leave the premises, unless of course Bones wanted to taste some local delicacy. He only hoped that Bones was either really drunk or was too relaxed that she didn't really want to do anything that he could just sit on the beach and relaxed; of course he would have to answer a multitude of questions as to why he had come to the resort.

Getting a taxi was fairly quick and painless and soon he was on his way. The resort was quite a ways out of town, but still close enough that people at the resort could take one of the numerous shuttle busses that ran during the day to do some souvenir shopping before they went home that would probably be soon forgotten and put in drawer and not discovered until they moved. It was also close enough that one could fairly quickly get out of the clothing that made him feel muggy and hot and like he was drenched in sweat and that he just wanted to slip on something cool and comfortable.

While the scenery outside the taxi was passing him by quickly, he couldn't help but think of what Bones would think of him arriving un-announced, nor could he help thinking about her reaction during the flight down, but somehow he had managed to believe that she would eventually be okay with it. But as he got closer, he kept wondering if this was the right thing. Bones didn't like surprises; she liked things to be predictable and orderly and in a manner that she could understand; him showing up in this fashion would bug her to no end and would ask him if Ange and Cam had put him up to it to come down in this fashion, which he would answer by saying that he had come down on his own accord. And then she would get upset and not think that he was telling truth, even though he was telling the truth.

The taxi soon arrived at the resort and paid the driver, with a bit thrown in for a tip. It was certainly a gorgeous place and wondered how Ange and Cam had been able to afford such a place on such short notice, but then realized that Hodgins had also been in on the plans and had made all the arrangements as were needed. Booth walked up the stairs with his small suitcase in his hands and got his room key and headed up one of the two main staircases that led to the rooms.

The room wasn't much, but it was plenty for the location and was good enough for going to bed and taking a shower each day, not that he was going to be spending a lot of time inside of his room. He lay his suitcase on the bed and opened it up and gathered his shower stuff and a change of clothing that was better suited to the weather and put them down on top of the bed. The pair of shorts and light shirt and beach sandals were going to be cooler than a pair of socks, the runners, a pair of jeans, a dark T-shirt and a light sweater jacket that he had put on earlier that morning. He first took of his shoes and socks and put them into his suitcase; the feeling of the cool tiles beneath him seemed to allow his body to start to cool down. Moving over to the closet, he took off his sweater jacket and hung it up; he would probably use it during the evening when the air was cooler and there was the need for such a thing. He went back to the bed and picked up his cooler clothing and headed to the washroom for a much needed shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Premise: Bones is gifted a vacation to a warm weather locale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this piece; I only am using them for entertainment purposes and don't intend to profit off of them. I also don't own the rights to the book mentioned in this chapter; they belong to the publisher (Random House) and the author (Thomas Mullen).

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I really appreciate them and please keep them coming, the more the better!

A/N #2: Just so you understand, I write these chapters late at night/early in the morning and if things don't sound right, its due to the fact that I am doing this on very little sleep.

Edge of the Ocean ~ Chapter 3

It wasn't often that Bones lost herself in a book and when it did happen, it was usually one of her many forensic anthropological journals. Now she was getting lost in a piece of fiction that had been put on her Kindle and it was something that she never would have considered picking up; she didn't darken most bookstores, as they didn't offer the sort of things that she would regularly read; reading was something that was she did for work and very rarely for pleasure.

She shifted in her beach chair and reached for the food that she had gotten prior to starting the book; it had gotten a bit cold, but was still quite good and also helped to end any sort of hunger pangs that she was starting to feel. She had finally been able to relax and enjoy her time at the resort, even though it had be barely 24 hours since she had arrived at the resort. The food and drinks were quite good, at least from what she could gather, but then again she hadn't gone to many resorts to be able to compare how good or bad the food and drinks were.

As she got into the book that she had been reading, _The Many Deaths of the Firefly Brothers_, she was slowly starting to lose track of time and had almost forgotten that she needed to eat some lunch. Bones had been parked on the same beach chair since about 9:30 am, after grabbing a quick breakfast and gathering her towel for the day before heading down to the beach area. Now it was about 2:30 pm and with the exception of getting up for the occasional bathroom break and to get some lunch at the nearby snack bar.

Why Ange had selected this particular book, she was clueless. While she knew that it was fiction and not reality, it would seem rather implausible that it could actually happen; almost like a cat having 9 lives. It didn't seem that it was quite logical that a person could die multiple times and while she kept thinking about this, Bones wondered why Ange didn't put a good forensic anthropological journal on her Kindle. It wasn't like she had taken her work with her, but Ange was probably thinking that she would start to wonder what was happening back at the lab and would try to get in contact with her colleagues through the one computer that was available in a small room on the ground floor, which was probably true.

But it still seemed unlikely that a person could die multiple times. And this was the reason that she rarely, if ever, read fiction; the scenarios seemed too implausible for her to grasp. It didn't help that there was too much hidden meanings and subtle things that she sometimes couldn't pick up on and couldn't enjoy the intricate subtly of how author's of fiction sometimes placed things the way they did, despite the fact that she was an author of fiction. Taking other quick glance through the titles that Ange had put on the Kindle, she couldn't help but notice that Ange, or whoever had put the title list together, had not put any of her own work on the device, despite the fact that she knew that her work was available for download and that she had received quite a bit of royalties from the downloads from Amazon and other places that had similar devices.

Her mind started to drift and she put the Kindle and her iPod into her beach bag and just stared out over the water. It was certainly beautiful and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to take it all in and create a mental image to go back to once she got back home and the dreary days set in. She reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen and squirted a small portion into her hand and lathered it up one of her arms, repeating the process until any exposed skin on the front had been re-applied with sunscreen again. A man in a light shirt and shorts and a pair of dark sunglasses was passing by her chair when she asked him if he could do her back. He obliged.

As she couldn't precisely tell who he was, due to the fact that he was standing so that she couldn't make out his facial features, she assumed that it was one of the many men who were staying at the resort headed back to his chair, after getting cleaned up from a day out in the sun. She handed the bottle to him and she proceeded to get comfortable as best she could on her stomach, moving the chair down as far as it would possible before lying down onto stomach allowing the individual to squirt the sunscreen onto her back and spread it on her back and legs. The coolness of the sunscreen felt good and the strength of the guy's hands as he rubbed it into her skin felt really good; it was almost like he knew where she wanted it. It also didn't hurt that his hands felt like they were strong, similar to the same feel that she got when Booth would rub out the knots in her back after a long day.

As soon as he was done, she managed to lift herself up on her elbows, allowing herself to be able to move so that she was now facing whoever had put the sunscreen on her back. Lifting her hand up to the top of her sunglasses, she was able to make out the distinct facial features of the individual.

Before she said anything, Bones had to make sure that it was _him_. Everything seemed to line up with her first thoughts of who it might be, but then again she had assumed one of the male guests to be _him_ at breakfast and had been slightly disappointed when she had seen the guy sit down with what she assumed was either his wife or girlfriend and from what she knew Booth wasn't seeing anybody and hadn't been seeing anybody for quite some time, at least since Cam had started working at the Lab, but then again, she was never one to ask Booth about who he was dating; it was personal and she didn't like to have the personal overlapped with the professional, despite her fling with Sully a few years back.

After looking over him for a few moments, just to make sure, she concluded that it was Booth after all and not somebody who just happened to look like him.

If it had been another moment or situation, the words that came out her mouth next would have been more thoughtful or more coherent. But as it may, the words that came out where ones that she had said quite a bit over the years, especially when she was wondering why Booth, or anybody else for that matter, was in a particular area that she was in at the moment. "What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Premise: Bones is gifted a vacation to a warm weather locale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this piece; I only am using them for entertainment purposes and don't intend to profit off of them. I also don't own the rights to the book mentioned in this chapter; they belong to the publisher (Random House) and the author (Thomas Mullen).

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I really appreciate them and please keep them coming, the more the better!

A/N #2: I am really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I first had difficulty with getting the dialogue correctly and then some stuff happened that prevented me from posting.

Edge of the Ocean ~ Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?"

He thought for a moment; he really didn't know why he was here. Maybe there was something deep psychologically that made him take the flight down to Mexico, but at the heart of why he was there, he really couldn't say it to her. It was something that not even her colleagues knew.

"Booth?" Her voice brought him out his trance.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" He could hear that she was ticked off and not just ticked off a little bit.

He took a moment, yet again, to think about his answer. He had to make it seem believable and not something that was concocted at the last moment. Booth knew that she was irritated that he had shown up and not told her that he was coming. "I'm here on vacation." It was the best answer that he could come up with.

She lay back on her chair and glared at him, even though he couldn't see the glare that she was giving him due to her sunglasses.

He knew that she wasn't buying his answer. "Ange was worried about you and wanted to make sure that you weren't lonely."

Bones picked up something from inside of the bag and laid it on her lap. "Ange wanted to make sure that I wasn't working and had you come down to spy on me. Right?"

He was looking for words that were going to get him out of the situation; Booth knew that Bones could figure out the truth in any sort of situation that involved the two of them.

While Bones sometimes couldn't read people very well, she had a knack of reading him quite well and often could guess what he was thinking; she could clearly pick up ticks that indicated that he was thinking something that was probably less than truthful. Before continued, he let out a long drawn out sigh.

"How did you know?"

Bones turned on her Kindle before she continued. "You were thinking too long."

He was mystified by her answer.

"Usually when you tell me the truth about something, you don't take long to answer me; if you are hiding something from me, you tend to take a bit longer to answer, almost like you are over-thinking your answer."

He sat down on a beach chair next to her that was unoccupied and realized that she was right; he was hiding something from her, but it was something that she didn't want to hear nor did he want to divulge to her. It was true that Ange was worried about Bones being on her own and that had initially prompted him to get on a plane, but it was also the feelings that he had closely guarded for a number of years that had made him get on the plane; in fact it had been primary reason that had made him get on the plane and had made not to second guess why he was doing what he was doing.

He looked over at Bones and he could sense that she wasn't happy that he had come; her posture had become a bit rigid in the next few moments since he had finished rubbing the sunscreen lotion on her back, which it usually meant that she didn't want him around.

"Booth?" Her voice sounded terse.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" He looked up and could feel her eyes boring into him.

It was getting extremely nerve wracking; he just couldn't tell her everything. Somethings were meant not to be told, until such time they needed to be told, if at all.

"Ange was worried." He knew that statement would prompt a dozen questions; she would need something logical as to why Ange was worried; something that she could wrap her head around and at the same time make sense.

"Why was Ange worried?"

He took a moment; it was a long moment, but it was a moment before he answered. "She was worried that you would be squirreling yourself away and just lying in bed."

He could tell that she was irritated by the fact that Ange had made some assumptions that were clearly not the truth; it was partly due to the fact that Bones had basically cut herself off since she had arrived within the last two days and nobody knew if she had made it or not, but it was also partly due to the fact that she was genuinely worried that Bones may have felt a little resentful that she had basically been forced to take the vacation and it wasn't one of her choosing.

"Why would I do that? That would be completely counter productive to the point of the trip and because I would need to let Jack and Ange and the rest of you know what I did, I would hate lying about what I did."

He left her words hanging for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts as the sound of the waves hitting waves made him aware of his surroundings. "It's just that…"

"Its just that what? That I sometimes need to squirrel away for a few days and not let everybody of my every movement; its not like I am a child?"

He wanted to approach the subject as delicately as possible, without alienating her entirely and allowing her to set up detectors that Ange's concerns that were expressed about 36 hours ago were not the only reason as to why he had come down and foregone his weekend with Parker, hastily exchanging with Rebecca for another weekend down the road. "You just sometimes have a habit of sometimes running into something that you have no business running into and Ange wanted to make sure that you just relaxed and sat on the beach."

"So basically, she had you come down here to make sure that I wasn't working on a case?" She had taken off her sunglasses and had set them aside.

"Yep." He could tell that she was slightly hurt. "Listen, we just wanted you to have a relaxing vacation, drink some mai-tai's, eat food that isn't good for you and just have a good time."

She wasn't impressed by his answer. "So basically you're here to babysit me?"

He took a moment to answer. How the hell was he supposed to answer this question? For somebody who wasn't into psychology, she was pretty good at figuring out one reason he had come here. "Well…."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Did I say anything about me coming down to babysit you?"

"No, but you certainly implied that you came down to babysat me."

He looked out over the water for a moment. "What if I said I came here to keep you company during your vacation? Would that be any different?"

He could see that Bones was turning the wheels in her head trying to comprehend what he had just said. "I suppose it be different. But what if I wanted to go on a vacation on my own? Would you come after me then?"

She was confounding him by trying to present what she concluded as a perfectly reasonable answer. If Ange and Cam hadn't basically kidnapped Bones, she probably be sitting at her desk working for most of the day without taking many breaks over the course of the day, trying to figure out how somebody died. Her life was wrapped up in her work; constantly thinking about her work, whether it be writing her latest novel or reading one of her many forensic anthropology journals that were available either in her computer or in a hardcopy format on her bedside table or on another piece of furniture that she had left it. Bones didn't really think that her life was intertwined with her work or that she was constantly thinking about the latest set of bones that she would have received or the latest case that the two of them were working on or it was some article that she had submitted to a journal or the latest novel that she was working on and how that it was basically an extension of her work at the Jeffersonian; she didn't have a chance to really wind down and take a break from her work. Most of her colleagues that she worked with in the lab did have a life outside of their work and did something that was unrelated to their work, even if they were passionate about what they did. True Bones did have interests outside of work, but there were few things that she did that were unrelated to her work as a forensic anthropologist. "Ange and Cam were concerned that you were going to find some set of bones and insist on working when you should be enjoying yourself."

She picked up her sunglasses and put them back on, clearly annoyed at his presence. "I am not a child and don't need to be babysat."

Booth was now getting a bit perturbed and it angered him that she came to such a conclusion. "Who said that I came down to babysat you?"

Bones reached down into her bag and fished out her Kindle and iPod. "You did." She turned on her iPod and put in her ear buds and started to read her Kindle.

Realizing that he was going to get nothing really out of her, Booth went back to his room to get a nap before dinner; the plane ride had been really uncomfortable and he needed to get some sleep.


End file.
